The legends of Katara
by Macora prime
Summary: The many tales of the Waterbending jungle women, raised by apes. (This is a stand alone story and has no connections to my story Katara)


Far across the open seas lies jungle island they call Yasei. It is a large Island with a great distance from the world of man outside. The name meaning feral, a land covered with jungle and roaming with wild animals, like the great apes, the giant grey gods the elephants and the mighty yellow lion. Yet among these great beasts of the wild, there lives one human with the power of bending water.

High above in the trees, swinging from the brown vines is the jungle's beautiful and powerful jungle queen, Katara. An Inuit women from the southern water tribe that had been left in the jungle as an infant after the death of her parents. She was found by a tribe of gorillas, who raised her among them. With her powerful water bending skills, Katara up holds the jungle law and protects the animals from the those who bring death to her beloved jungle home. The ape women, swings up, where she reached out and grabbed another vine. She then takes another swing through the trees, her dark brown hair dancing in the wind.

Katara swung upwards and landed on a branch of a tree. Just then, she heard the hollering of one of her ape's from below.

"Katara Yo!" the ape called from below.

Katara looked down to where the ape stood.

"What's wrong, Kasha?" Katara said back to the ape.

Kasha continued to grunt back to her, in her native voice. Katara, raised by the apes since she was an infant, understood the words the ape was saying to her. The tribe was looking for her at the jungle's edge. The ape women climbed down the vine she was holding. Once she was near the ground, she let go of the vine and landed on the ground. She then came up to the Kasha.

"Where are they now?" asked Katara.

Kasha spoke, saying that they were down by the river.

"Take me to where they are," said Katara.

The ape then turned and moved through the jungle, Katara followed after her. After a short time, they arrived at an open space near the river. Katara's tribe were all at the river, salvaging for insects or fruit. Along with them was Appa, the elephant, bathing in the cool waters of the rushing river. Kasha and Katara came into the clearing from the jungle forest. Where a young ape who was sitting on his mother's lap came up to the jungle women.

Katara kneeled down and picked up the young ape.

"Hey Sverre." She said holding the baby gorilla.

The young one grunted to her as Katara smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you too." She said to the young gorilla.

Katara came up to the rushing stream. She sat down in the cool water of the river, still holding Sverre. The young ape looked down to the water below. he saw small fish swimming below. He reached down to them, hoping that he could get one. Suddenly, there came a splash of water that hit them. Katara looked to Appa would sprayed them with water again.

The ape women flinched as she was hit by the water. She chuckled as she looked back to her elephant friend.

"Appa!" she said to him.

Appa raised his trunk into the air for a bit and then brought it back down. He then laid back down into the nice, cool water. Suddenly there came a load grunt from behind. Katara looked back and saw a male gorilla hollering at her.

"Unhand the child of Titano!" he demanded.

He banged his fists on the ground in anger. Katara stood up from the river. He set the young child down on the ground, looking toward the furious Titano. Sverre ran up to his mother, who came toward the Titano. The angered gorilla roared at Katara. But the ape women stood her ground, she faced off with other gorilla's before. She could hold her own against them. the other apes were all grunting, hollering and jumping up and down.

"Beware!" she said in the language of the apes.

But Titano did not back down.

"Titano no! Katara is friend." said Marda to him, trying to quell her mate.

As Katara and Titano continued on with their dispute. Watching from above the trees was a rogue black leopard who stalks the tribe from behind. The leopard watches as Katara and Titano fought. The silver back charged at Katara. the she-lord of the jungle then reached for the river and bended water. She trough her arms to the side and struck the gorilla with a stream of water.

The ape was knocked off his feet and hit the ground. Titano got back up on his fours, his black fur all wet from the water that hit him. He looked back toward Katara, growling in anger. the young ape women stared back at him with the same look.

"You hairless..." he said.

"Beware Titano." Katara warned, speaking of the language for her adopted family.

Marda was watching, trying her best to quell the fighting between the two. But her mate refused to listan. Suddenly, the black leopard from above pounced down from the tree, giving a load roar that echoed through the area. Katara quickly turned and saw the panther leap and pounce on Marda, pinning her down and biting her through her neck, suffocating the mother ape. Sverre fell out from her mothers arms. She turned and watched in horror as the panther suffocates her mother.

Katara and Titano charged in. The ape women drew water from her pouch to her side and wiped it at the panthers head, making him let go and flinch back. It then was knocked away the panther with his big stong arms. The panther landed on its side and quickly got back up as Titano came forth to attack.

The panther withdrew and ran deep into the jungle. Titano followed it, seeking revenge for his now wounded and perishing mate.


End file.
